Dix ans
by MMWH
Summary: Dès la Cérémonie de la Répartition, il avait su que cette gamine allait révolutionner Poudlard, le monde entier, et sa vie.


Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Dès la Cérémonie de la Répartition, il avait su que cette gamine allait révolutionner Poudlard, le monde entier, et sa vie.

Il en avait été presque certain lorsqu'elle avait été répartie à Serpentard.

Il en avait été sûr en la voyant en cours. Elle était douée. Très douée. Plus que Granger, qui s'obstinait à ingurgiter des connaissances, sans aucune réflexion personnelle.

Après tout, c'était une Sang Pur.

Une Sang Pur plutôt atypique, puisque ses parents ne cautionnaient pas les actes de Voldemort.

Une Sang Pur plutôt mystérieuse, puisqu'elle était méprisante, sarcastique, dédaigneuse, cynique, mais aussi timide, angoissée et modeste.

Une Sang Pur paradoxale.

Une Sang Pur plus qu'intelligente, très puissante, qui aurait un destin hors du commun.

Une Sang Pur qui avait un regard troublant. On aurait dit qu'elle lisait dans les âmes des personnes qu'elle fixait. Ses yeux chocolat étincelants étaient dérangeants.

Une Sang Pur solitaire, qui méprisait la compagnie des autres.

Une Sang Pur étrange, qui ne fréquentait personne.

Une Sang Pur à la beauté peu conventionnelle, aux cheveux châtains foncés légèrement bouclés, aux reflets cuivrés, qui lui donnaient un air sauvage et rebelle. A la taille fine et menue. Au menton volontaire. A la peau pâle.

Eve Sheffield.

17 ans, 7e année à Poudlard.

Severus Snape.

Professeur de Potions.

Sarcastique, froid, cruel.

Eperdument amoureux d'elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle ne voulait pas partir.

Poudlard était sa maison.

Et il y avait Severus Snape.

Son Professeur. Qui la fascinait. Qui l'intimidait. Qui la troublait.

C'était pour lui, pour sa reconnaissance, qu'elle s'était surpassée pendant ces sept années.

Elle était intelligente, elle le savait. Mais elle avait voulu se dépasser, toujours faire mieux.

Et en voyant ses résultats aux Aspics, des Optimal dans toutes les matières, et la mention spéciale du Ministère, délivrée spécialement pour elle, Eve Sheffield se dit qu'elle avait eu raison.

Une larme vint s'écraser sur le parchemin.

Elle ne retournerait plus à Poudlard.

Elle ne verrait plus l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis sa 1e année, l'homme dont elle n'avait jamais osé se rapprocher.

Et à présent, il était trop tard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assis à son bureau, la tête entre ses mains, Severus Snape se maudissait.

Il aurait dû essayer de se rapprocher d'_elle_.

Il aurait dû se servir du prétexte de son intelligence hors du commun, ou de sa puissance magique formidable, pour la voir plus souvent.

Il aurait dû faire tant de choses.

Maintenant, _elle_ était partie.

Il ne la reverrait plus.

Il envoya violemment valser d'une main tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau en poussant un cri de rage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés.

Ils ne s'était pas vus une seule fois en dix ans.

Snape, à présent âgé de trente-sept ans, s'était résigné.

Il sombrait lentement.

Il se rendait compte que son amour pour Lily Evans, morte seize ans auparavant, n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait ressenti pour la petite élève de Serpentard, et qu'il ressentait toujours.

Potter, parti à la chasse aux Horcruxes, arriverait bientôt à Poudlard.

La fin de Voldemort approchait.

La sienne également.

Aucunes nouvelles d'_elle_ depuis dix ans. Cela le rongeait. Dumbledore avait cru qu'il s'agissait encore de son amour pour Lily, éteint depuis bien longtemps.

Personne ne devait savoir la passion destructrice qu'il éprouvait pour cette petite Sang Pur si étrange.

Personne ne saurait.

Il se préparait à mourir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Potter était à Poudlard. Les Mangemorts approchaient.

Snape doutait.

Il se rendait bien compte que Potter était un médiocre sorcier. Et il n'accordait aucune crédibilité aux prophéties de Trelawney.

Il avait peur.

Si Potter ne parvenait pas à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, _elle_ serait en danger.

Potter devait réussir.

Pour _elle_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle arrivait à Poudlard. Enfin.

Après dix ans, elle allait le revoir.

Après dix ans, elle allait donner un sens à sa vie.

Après dix ans, elle reprenait contact avec la réalité.

Juste après sa sortie de Poudlard, elle avait reçu une visite.

Le fantôme de Salazar Serpentard en personne.

Elle avait appris qu'elle était son héritière.

Elle avait appris que la tâche d'éliminer Voldemort lui revenait.

Elle avait appris qu'un avenir rempli de pouvoir, d'intelligence, de puissance, de grandeur, l'attendait.

Alors elle avait travaillé d'arrache-pied.

Elle avait reçu l'enseignement des plus grands sorciers et sorcières.

Elle avait aussi énormément étudié.

A présent, son heure était venue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snape n'en revenait pas.

A peine Voldemort était-il arrivé au château, à peine Potter s'était-il préparé en tremblant à le combattre, qu'_elle_ était revenue.

Habillée de noir, les cheveux lâchés, elle n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux, son regard troublant, étaient toujours les mêmes.

Elle fixait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pris au dépourvu.

Puis elle sortit sa baguette, et prononça un sort en Fourchelang.

Voldemort hurla, puis se désintégra.

Elle se retourna, et fixa d'un air froid les Mangemorts complètement perdus, que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix neutralisaient.

Puis elle posa son regard sur lui.

Ses yeux n'étaient plus méprisants. Ils étaient troublés.

Mais Snape n'en pouvait plus. Il avait attendu dix ans.

En un éclair, il était près d'elle, l'embrassant furieusement, passionnément, désespérément.

En un éclair, il venait de retrouver goût à la vie.


End file.
